


Girl Meets: Life Changes

by 1L_LITTLESFANFIC



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-15 17:21:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15417831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1L_LITTLESFANFIC/pseuds/1L_LITTLESFANFIC
Summary: Riley, Maya, Farkle, and Lucas about to face some life changes while they attend their first year of high school. How will they react to these changes and what will they be? Only one way to find out.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own, work for, know anyone who owns, works for Disney and Disney's Girl Meets world in anyway. This story has underage sex in it.

Everyone was waiting for their first class to start on their first day as freshmen. Maya, Riley, and Farkle sat at what their normal spots would of been if they were still eighth graders. All but one seat was filled and that was the spot that Lucas would normally sat at. Cory soon came into the classroom and seeing the empty seat behind Maya. Once Cory put his things down a good looking boy like Lucas if not better looking came in and sat down in the empty seat. Farkle's eyes rolled looking at the new 'freak' and Riley's eyes widen and shook her head and quickly got up and went to the boy.

"Yah you are in the wrong seat. Lucas sits here he always sits here. So you are in his spot. So please get up and let Lucas sit there."

"Riley this is the first day of school. Please leave him alone there are no other seats. So please take your seat so I can began the class."

"But Lucas sits there."

"Riley this is high school things are different here and that includes Lucas not being here."

"What do you mean daddy?"

"I mean I don't have him at this time. I teach him at the end of the day."

"That's not fair. You can change that right so the four of us can be together like always."

"Riley please take your seat. Again things are different. I can't just change that because you want him here. That's not how things work."

Riley pouts as she makes her way to her seat. Once class was over the boy tried to talk to Riley but Riley would not have it as she just walked out of the classroom with Maya right behind. The boy looked at Farkle still not understanding what he did wrong.

"Sorry about that. Riley is just use to seeing Lucas sitting behind Maya in history class in seventh and eighth grade. She does not like change very much, but that's part of life."

"Yah I understand. I'm Blake by the way."

"Farkle."

The two soon walk out. Blake went on his own way while Farkle went to find the girls and he soon seen them with Lucas.

While Farkle and Blake talked Riley was looking for Lucas with Maya right behind. Once she spotted him she looked mad. Lucas saw this and was confused.

"How Dare you Lucas Frier."

"What did I do?"

"Oh Ranger Roy you will find out soon enough."

"I tell you what you did. You were not in history class and some boy took your seat. How could you do that? I want you to change it so you are sitting behind Maya so everything can be back to normal the way I like it."

Farkle was now there shaking his head.

"I'm sorry Riley but there's nothing I could do. It's not like I planned on it. Besides we have to go throw changes and this happens to be one of them."

"Well I don't like it."

Riley soon storms off to head to her next class on hopes that the four of them where together again. However Riley only had one other class with one of her friends and that happened to be with Farkle. Blake happened to be in that class too. Riley still was mad about what happened earlier and did not want to see Blake. As for Farkle the only other "class" he had with Maya was Lunch that was after gym with Lucas who also had the same lunch with Maya. Their gym class was different from junior high as it was nothing but boys this time. They just thought that's how high school is like now. As for Blake gym was the third class he had with Farkle and he got to meet this Lucas kid. He also saw Maya again at lunch but thought it was best to sit away from the three for now as he had no clue how Maya felt about what happened earlier today. Things where definitely where changing in high school. Maya made a new friend that loved art just as much as she did and was good at it too. Her name was Amber. As for Riley she did not make any new friends. Mostly because she did not want to.

The next day Riley was still mad and did not bother looking at Blake. As for Blake he just shook his head. Farkle just looked at him and shrugged his shoulders. As the high school days went on the more new things where going on. One being in gym class. Normally after class the kids would be just changing back to their cloths and head off to their next class, but this time however they had to shower every day after gym. As you would expect there where mixed feelings about this. As the boys where showing one boy could not help but look at one boy and he was starting to get hard. He had to quickly look away before he got a fully hard. That night in bed the boy jacked off the thought of the boy. While that was happing one girl was playing with herself thinking about one girl she really liked. Things are defiantly changing now that the four friends are in high school.


	2. Chapter 2

Once the bell rang Riley stormed off out of her first class still being mad that Lucas was not just in the in it but any of them. Blake thought by now she would get over it. He was lucky enough to meet someone like Farkle. He was a kind boy who happen to be scary smart. He also found out why Ryley was so upset not seeing Lucas in any of her classes. He only found that fact out by Farkle. He felt like he can trust the two. He decided to hold off on Riley and as for Maya he had no clue what she thought of him. Truth be told Blake was having feelings of one of the boys but is afraid to bring it up. He had no clue how anyone would react to the fact that he is secretly gay. While that was going on one girl was going throw the same thing. She had no clue how she could tell anyone that she was gay. Well she was bi but was more into girls so she relates being gay then bi. She for one can't help have a crush on one girl in her class. She had no clue how this girl will react when she tells her that not only she is gay but has a crush on her.

As the school day went on the more the girl and Blake thought about their crush to the point they had to say something about it. The girl spotted her crush and lucky for the girl and her crush it was just the two of them.

"Do you have a minuet?"

"Um yah what is it?"

"Um how open minded are you?"

"Um I don't know I guess open enough. Why?"

"Well the thing is I'm gay."

"Well ok."

"You don't care that I am."

"No not at all."

"That's good. It's hard to know who you can trust and I feel that I can trust you."

"Thanks."

"There is another thing and that I have a crush on someone in one of my classes. It happed right away when I seen her. I feel like I have to tell somebody before I explode."

"Well who is it, if I may ask."

The girl sighed and looked at her crush.

"It's you Maya."

Maya's eyes widen not expecting this from her new friend Amber.

"I don't know what to say. No one ever had a crush on me before. Well that's not true I had one who had one. As far as you and I go. We are still friends and all but I just don't know if I'm bi or not. Don't worry I won't tell anyone. I just have to take this all in that's all."

School just ended and Farkle was at his locker when Blake showed up. No one else was walking by. Blake thought this was the best time to do it.

"Can we talk Farkle?"

"Yah what is it."

"Do you see yourself open minded?"

"Yah I do."

"Well I feel like I can trust you what I'm about to tell you. The thing is I'm gay. I hope we can still be friends if not I understand."

"Yah we still are don't worry about it my cousin is gay."

"That's good that we are still friends. I also want to tell you that I have a crush on someone and that never happens fast like it did when I saw him."

"Let me guess its Lucas."

Blake smiled and soon kissed Farkle on the lips. Farkle's eyes widen. The kiss was amazing he never felt this way before.

"Dose that answer your question?"

"But why me? I'm not good looking like Lucas or you."

"What are you talking about I find you very good looking. Also there is more than looks I care about."

"I don't know what to say. I'm just confused that's all. I have to go but this does not change our friendship. I just need time to think."

"Ok take your time."

Black soon walked away leaving a confused Farkle. What the two did not know Lucas saw the whole kiss taking place. He just got back talking to Riley about going on a date with her to make things up for her. He for one had no clue what to think about what he just saw. He waited little bit before making his presents known.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter please let me know and feel free to read my other stories


	3. Chapter 3

What's going on Farkle?"

"Oh hey Lucas nothing much really. Just getting ready to head home that's all."

"Oh ok so you don't want to head over to Topanga's then with the girls?"

"Not today next time though."

"Alright then. In the meantime we can just wait outside for the girls to come out and walk to the subway together."

"We can do that."

"By the way you are getting better with this whole sports thing."

"Yah thanks. It's all math and science but mostly I owe it all to you not giving up on me."

While those two where talking the girls where talking by Maya's locker that was the same as the boys. Once the kids left school They went on the  
subway together until it was Lucas's and Riley's stop. The two where soon at her mom's bakery. While Farkle was walking Maya home when it hit their stop.

"Farkle your the smartest person I know and I need your help on something."

"It's not your homework is it?"

"Nah the homework is easy. I need your help on something else."

"What is it?"

"Well someone told me they have a crush on me and it felt good to have someone that a crush on me. But I don't know how I feel I'm just confused at the moment. So what should I do?"

"I am in the same boat as you and honestly I don't know besides have time to think if you want this new thing taking place or not."

"Thank you Farkle. At least someone is in the same boat as me at the same time."

Maya soon gave Farkle a kiss on the cheek and Farkle smiled as one of his ladies kissed him. He hoped one day he will end up with one of his ladies, but he has a strong feeling it will be Maya. The two where soon at Maya's apartment and the two just looked at each other.

"You want to come in for a soda."

"Yah I am kinda thirsty thanks."

While that was going on Riley and Lucas was at Topanga's drinking a milkshake. The two thought they would have more privet time outside.

"Lesion Riley I know why the way you been acting."

"You do?"

"Yah it's because you are afraid that some other girl will still me away from you."

Riley's head went slightly down telling Lucas he was right. His hand soon went onto her thigh and his hand start to rub it. Riley's head soon went up as she felt his hand getting closer up her leg.

"You have nothing to worry about Riley."

"So you still you know."

"Yes as well as Maya. I'm still don't know who I like more. You are both great in your own way."

"Will this make you pick me?"

Riley soon pushed Lucas's hand up further and made it land right where her pussy is. She wished she was waring a dress today so Lucas could have easer access. The two soon leaned in for a kiss. While they where kissing Lucas was rubbing Riley's pussy throw her pants while she was rubbing Lucas's crouch feeling his member grow.

"My mommy and daddy won't be home for hours and Auggie is at a friends."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter please let me know what you think and feel free to read my other stories


	4. Chapter 4

"Thanks" Farkle said as Maya handed him a soda.

The two of them soon sat down and it was quiet for a while until the two of them looked at each other. They soon leaned in and started to kiss. The kiss did not take long to turn into making out. Their hands went all over each other. Farkle was the first to take off his shirt. Maya for one was impressed. He was not skinny at all what Maya originally thought, but he solid. Not as solid as Lucas but still he had a nice body. Maya just kept looking at his chest and without saying anything Maya started to rub his chest. Farkle just smiled and lifted her head up a little and the kissing began again.

Once the kissing broke it was Maya's turn to remove her shirt. Farkle was on edge as he watched Maya remove her shirt that revealed her simple white bra that showed her nice size B cup breasts. Frekle's hand soon was touching one of her breasts and his dick was getting even harder. Maya just smiled and removed her bra and just like what Farkle did to her she lifted his head and the two started to make out. As they were making out Maya was touching Farkle's chest and Farkle was touching Maya's bare breasts.

The kissing once again stopped as Maya pushed Farkle down onto the couch. She soon started to kiss his neck and work her way down. She licked each of his nipples before kissing more her way down and got to his belly button. She gave small kisses all around it before undoing Farkle's belt. Before he knew it he was naked and Maya's widen on the site of Farkle's eight inch dick. Sure Maya had a dildo that size under her bed but to actually have the real thing made he get wet even more.

Maya quickly did not waste any more time as she started to deep trout it. Farkle was impressed at Maya's skills. Maya was sucking him faster and faster as his hands was in the back of her head. Something took over Farkle as he started to face fuck her. Maya for one just let it happen. This just gave her time to slip her hand into her panties to play with her pussy. Her pussy was getting wet as she kept sliding her fingers in and out. Both of them where soon moaning and they both where on edge.

Maya was the first one to explode as she squirted in her panties and jeans. Farkle soon the wet spot on Maya's jeans and that is all it took for him to shoot his lode into Maya's mouth. Maya for one gladly swallowed all of his load. She for one did not mind the taste of the first time tasting cum. In fact she was starting to enjoy the taste as it was keep on shooting out of Farkle.

Once Farkle slid his dick out of Maya's mouth it was his turn to take care of Maya. He was now on top of her as they made out. Farkle was able to taste some of his cum and he really got into the kiss as he grinned his dick onto her jeans. He soon started to kiss her neck before sucking her breasts. Maya Just moaned as she placed her hands on the back of his head. She son pushed him down until he was at her crotch. The two smiled at each other before Farkle unbuttoned her tight pants and pulled them down along with her white panties. Farkle just smiled on how wet she was and knew what to do.

Falke quickly started to eat her out as his toung was fucking her tight pussy. Maya just moaned at the amazing work his tong was doing. Soon a finger slipped in her pussy causing her to not only to moan more but to squirt as well onto and into Farkle's mouth. Farkle for one enjoyed the taste as he went after her pussy again. This time he slid in three fingers and this really set Maya off making her squrt a third time in less than a minute.

"Fuck me now Farkle I need that cock of yours in my pussy."

Farkle just smiled as he made out with Maya before sliding his dick into her wet and tight pussy. Maya began to moan like crazy. She was glad it was just her and him in the apartment. As Farkle was fucking away as thy moaned they began making out again. After a few more thrusts Maya was about to squirt again.

"Pull out."

Farkle did what Maya wanted and she soon started to rub her pussy a few times until she squirted again. Farkle reenter her pussy and began fucking her once again. Once again as Farkle was pounding away Maya did not last long as she squirted with Farkle's dick inside. At this point Farkle was on edge and after a few more thrusts he pulled out and shot his load onto Maya's breasts.

While Maya and Farkle where having sex Riley and Lucas was also having sex. Riley just moaned as her ass was being pounded as Lucas did not have a condom and the two thought you can't get pregnant by cuming into an ass. The only thing Riley had on while being fucked cowgirl style was her cowgirl hat she got in Texas.

"Come on cowboy fuck me harder with that massive cock of yours."

Lucas just smiled as he pounded his seven and a half dick into Riley's ass causing her small breasts to bounce. While her ass was being pounded she started to rub her pussy until she squirted onto Lucas this just made Lucas fuck Riley even harder and faster. Lucas was too much into the fucking he forgot to pull out and soon he shot his load into Riley's ass. Once Riley got off of Lucas's dick he quickly rimmed out his cum from Riley's ass. This just made Ryley squirt once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter please let me know what you think and feel free to read my other stories


	5. Chapter 5

It has been two days since The gang had lost their their virginity to one of their friends. Since then things changed for them. As for Riley she has been extra clingy to Lucas when ever she can. Riley really did not spend much time with Maya anymore and when she did all she talked about was Lucas. Even Lucas avoided Maya as he thought he picked his choice already and it was not Maya. This hurt Maya a little bit but at least Farkle was there even if it felt little weird since they had sex. Farkle felt the same way and when the two talked they could not really look at each other and their frendship just felt stange to the both of them. Farkle being the nice guy he is did not tell anyone he had sex. Maya did the same as well. As for Lucas he was starting not liking the whole clingy thing. He had a felling this whould happen after sex but had sex with Riley anyways. At this point he was glad he did not have any classes with her. Who knew how she whould be besides Riley herself.

Today happened not just be a Friday but a half day as well. The day was going fast for everyone but the four friends. During Maya's art class she be teamed up with Amber for an art project. Maya just smiled but did not know what will happen when she be alone with Amber. She did not want to think about it or Farkle and her having sex. She just wants to think about art right now and anything else. As for Farkle he knew his last class was going to be gym.

It was hard enugh seeing everyone had better bodys then he did. Every time Farkle takes a shower Blake takes one next to him and feels like a pice of meat when Blake looks at him. Farkle for one always trys to hold back his bonners as he did not want to give Blake or anyone else an idea. When gym was over the teacher assigned Blake and Farkle to put the basket balls away while everyone hit the showers. The gym soon fell quite. Farkle did not know what to say to Blake after that kiss.

Time felt like it was slowing down even more for Farkle as he helped Blake clean up and when they where in the storage room it went even slower. Farkle soon start to feel Blake's breath on theback of his neck. Farkle could not get out of the storage room quick enough. As he was heading twords the locker room the teacher reminded him to take a shower. Farkle silently sighed and nodded his head.

When school let out Riley quickly found Lucas and attached herself onto him like a leach when he got out of gym. Maya and Amber was going Ambers home. As for Lucas and Riley they where at Topanga's drinking a shared smoothy. All this was going on while Farkle and Blake was in the gym by themselfs. Once Farkle enterd the looker room Blake was not far behind. The two soon where naked and was heading for the showers. Farkle was really fighting off his boner this time. However his boner has won.

Blake smilled when looking at Farkle's eight inch dick and licked his lips. Farkle saw this and saw that Blake was now hard too. Farkle just looked down to see Blake's equal eight inch dick. Farkle's face soon went red as this was the first time he seen another boy hard. Farkle did not know what to do but Blake did as he grabed hold of Farkle's dick which made Farkle jump.

"What are you doing? The teacher can come in any minute now."

"No he won't he already left and not to take too long in the showers."

Blake soon was jacking off Farkle slowly. Farkle tried to hold back his moans but couldn't. Blake's hand soon went little faster causing more moanes from Farkle. Farkle did not know why his hand was getting close to Blake's dick and before he knew it Blake was moaning as Farkle slowly jacked him off.

While the two boys where jacking each other off, Riley was just smiled as she kept her eyes on Lucas. Lucas just smilled as he was thinking of a way out of this. He can't just say it was just sex as Riley will be very upset and who knows what Mr. and Mrs. Matthews will do to him. He was even afraid of Auggie at this point. He knew Mr. Matthews won't touch him but he can always get Shawn to take care of the problom or even Josh. As things where going throw his head Maya and Amber where in the basement where Amber's art studio was.

"Wow this is amazing. I wish I had a studio like this."

"Thanks, and don't worry one day you will."

"So what should be our project?"

"I have the perfect idea. We paint one another on a big canvis. But I put your head on my body and my head on yours."

"Well yah ok that sounds intresting."

"I have the perfect thing to wear for us. I be right back."

Maya wonderd where this was going as she looked around at Amber's pantings. Amber soon came back out wearing an open silk robe expsoing her naked body. Maya's eyes widden on how good Amber looked naked. This was not the first time Maya saw another naked girl as she saw Riley naked pleanty of times.

Amber was sexually touching herself as she eas coming closer to Maya. Strange feelings came over Maya and it confused her. She had sex with Farkle and enjoyed it and now she was enjoying the body of Amber's. Maya never was turned on of Riley's body or any other girls body before. Maya did not know what to do with thease strange feeling. Once The two where face to face Amber just smilled as Maya took a quick glance at Ambers C cup brests.

Thats all it took for Amber to place Maya's hand on one of her bare brests. Maya's eyes widden when she touched Amber's breast and for some reason she did not pull away. Amber soon guided Maya's hand twords her shaven pussy and let it rest there. Maya did not know whats happing to her as she just left her hand on Amber's pussy once Amber let go of Maya's hand. Amber soon leaned in and kissed Maya on the lips. When the kiss broke Maya just looked into Amber's eyes before kissing Amber back with passion.

Back at Topanga's, Riley just looked at Lucas as she rubbed his leg. Her hand was getting closer to Lucas's crotch until she was rubbing it trying to get him hard. Lucas just looked around seeing if anyone was looking. Luckly there was no one. Lucas soon stood up making Riley stop rubing Lucas.

"I forgot I have to be somewhere."

"Relly can I come with, or we can go and have you know again."

"Sorry Riley but I really have to go and you cant come with."

"Oh ok. I understand."

Riley soon looked sad and Lucas felt bad but he had to get away from Riley just for a little bit.

"Next time we can do it again. I don't want to rush things."

Lucas soon left and desided to head to the school to shoot a basketball to clear his head.

The shower was getting hotter as Blake and Farkle where jacking each other off. Blake soon leaned in for a kiss and Farkle did not stop him. Farkle even kept the kiss going ashe continued to jack off Blake. The kissing did break when Farkle was on edge. Blake just smiled at Farkle before he went on his kness and started sucking him. Farkle just moaned as Blake sucked away. Farkle soon placed his hands on the back of Blake's head and started to face fuck him.

Farkle was really getting into it untul he shot his load into Blake's mouth. Blake gladly swllowed Farke's cum and the two soon where on one of the benches kissing. Farkle soon was on his kness as he once again had Blake's dick in his hand. He just looked at Blake's dick before he looked up. Blake just smiled as he got what he wanted. Farkle took a deep breath before puting Blake's dick into his mouth.

After only a few bobs Blake started to moan as he put his hands on the back of his head. Farkle just kept sucking away and he did not mind sucking Blake's dick at all. He just used logic that it was just experimentation and returning the favour. The more Blake moaned the more Farkle sucked his dick. Soon enugh Blake came into Farkle's mouth and Farkle had no choice but to swllow Blake's load. The cum had a slimy and salty taste to it and Farkle really did not care for the taste.

Once Farkle took Blake's mouth the two soon started kissing once again. Once the kissing stopped they smiled again.

"I want you to fuck me."

Meanwhile Maya was fingering Ambers pussy as the two made out. Amber just moaned into the kiss causing Maya to move her hands even faster. This just caused Amber to moan even more and ended up squirting onto Maya's fingers and clothes. The two soon broke the kiss with Amber smiling.

"Looks like you have to get naked now."

Maya just looked down at her wet shirt and pants. Amber was right and she was soon just in her bra and panties. Amber soon smiled as she removed Maya's bra and panties. Insted of Amber fingering Maya she went on her knees to eat her out. Maya just moaned and did not last long as she squrted into and onto Amber's mouth. Amber just licked her lips and went back eating out Maya untul she squrted three more times. Once she got back up she started to suck on Maya's brests before kissing her.

"Now thats out of our systems lests start the project." Amber said.

Lucas just enterd the school gym and was amazed that the doors where still open. While Lucas was trying to find a basketball he was hearing noices coming from the boys locker room. Lucas desided to check it out. His eyes widden when he saw two naked boys fucking. He soon relized it was Farkle and Blake. Lucase could not keep his eyes off of them as they fucked away. Lucas could not explane why he cant look away and cant explain why he was getting hard. Lucas soon ended up sliding into his pants and rubbing his dick.

Blake just moaned as Farkle fucked away on his tight ass. Farkle begain fucking Blake faster while a hidden Lucas took his dick out and started to jack off on the site of the two boys fucking away. Lucas was getting confused at this point. He liked having sex with Riley but now the site of Farkle fucking Blake was making him horny. As for Farkle he felt the same way. Farkle enjoyed that he fucked Maya and fucking Blake was also felt great. He whould not know if he be able to be fucked though.

What Lucas did not know was Riley was following him far behind. After two minutes went by Riley could not take it no more and followed Lucas but made sure she was not spotted by him. Now she was just standing there in the gym by the entrance of the boys locker room. She thaught she heard odd stounds but just stood there as she was little scared to go in. However after some time has passed she could no longer take it and walked in.

She soon seen Lucas and slowly walked up to him. She smiled seeing him jack off but then saw what he was looking at. She kinda had a feeling Farkle was gay but never thought Lucas was. She slowly walked away while she began to cry. Once she was out of the gym she ran home. Lucas thought he heard somthing behind him but when he looked behind him no one was there. Lucas soon desided to leve before he got caught.

Blake soon gave out one final moan before he came onto himself. Soon Farkle came into Blake and the two soon kissed one more time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter please let me know what you think and feel free to read my other stories


	6. Chapter 6

Once Lucas was home he quickly jacked off to the thoughts of what he had seen as he came on to his chest. later that night Maya was fingering herself as her thoughts kept going back and forth between Farkle and Amber. When she finally squirted her last thought where of Farkle. The. same thing was happing to Farkle as his last thoughts where of Maya as he shot his load. As for Riley she did not know what to do about seeing Lucas getting off by watching to boys having sex. She for one won't stand for it as she wants Lucas for herself and if he ends up being gay she will fix that. Even if it us wrong to change somebody but at this point she dose not care.

As the days went on All three where confused on what sexual path to take. Do they go for the same sex or the opposite? None of them knew how to tell the others or even what to say. As for Riley she was trying to find ways to find out if Lucas likes boys or not. The only way she thought of wwas a risky move but did it anyways. She exposed herself to Lucas and almost the whole school.

"Lucas do you want all of this or do you want a stupid boy?"

Luckily for Lucas there was about two other boys named Lucas that saw what Riley did. Even if her dad was a teacher at the school there was no way he can get her out of this. Riley was not only expelled but was sent to jail for exposing herself to minors and now became a registered sex offender. Even the best lawyer could not get her off saying she had a mental breakdown because what she saw. Her friends and family could not see her for a few months. As time went by Farkle ended up with Maya and Lucas with Blake. Sadly they never saw Riley again. Not because they did not want to but because Riley did not want to. She did not want to even see her own family.

Years later

Farkle and Maya are now married. She was so happy that she was not only was walking down with her step dad Shawn but her other dad as well. The ring bare was her little brother Jeff. Her maid of honor was Topanga. Farkle's best man was Lucas and Auggie who was now sixteen. A few months of being married they ended up with twins.

Lucas and Blake ended getting married two years later. Zay was Lucas's best man and Farkle was Blake's best man. after three years together they asked Farkle and Maya if they can have Maya be a sergeant. Maya looked into Farkles eyes and knew what Farkle was thinking. Maya said yes.

As for Riley she lives in a grope home and keeps to herself by staying inside and still not wanting to see the people she thought where her friends. She decided all she needed was herself.

End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this was a chapter for the ending but what sid you tgink of it? Also I hope you did enjoy it and the story. What was your faviort chapter(s) let me know and feel free to read my other stories

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter please let me know and feel free to read my other stories


End file.
